Punishment Sucks!
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: The boys are in very deep trouble with Mayor McDaniels right now after they damages one of the city's properties and she offers an deal that they can't refuses or face their parnets' wrath.
1. Got Caught

Warning: This South Park Fanfiction has very foul language and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**Punishment Sucks!**

One mild morning in South Park which at the local bus stop where our four little favorite bastards hang out at and they are there now along with butters. They are making a snowman and keeping very quiet that they had done something terribly in a town the night before which they had spray painted bad words all over around the public bathroom wall one day. But the police and Mayor McDaniels knew about it thanks to the new security cameras systems known as Raptor which they purchased from a state grant. All sudden a powder blue / white police squad car pulls up by them at that moment and guess who has stumbled out of the car that moment which the person in question was the slightly overweight police Chief BarBrady who was on the mayor's orders to fetch the boys for her now.

"There you are boys that the mayor wants to see you all in her office right now."Said the police chief.

"Officer BarBrady!" Said all five kids then say "Why"?

"How the hell I'm should I know why that I only know that she wants to see you for but I know that I'm have to take you five to city hall that is all." Answers BarBrady.

"Guys I think something is up now." Said Kenny

"You boys just get into my squad car now which I want a cup of hot coffee and a doughnut before I headed back to my office to work on my paperwork." BarBrady said while looking at the boys at that moment.

"Oh man it's true that you are starting to sounds like a typical police officer who is on an everyday craving for doughnuts and coffee now BarBrady." Cartman answers while looking at the overweight police chief which he is not trying to laugh at that moment.

"Just get in this damned squad car now you little rotten brats!" BarBrady hollered at them which they looks at him very dumbfounded that they never hears and sees him raises his voice up for once.

"Whoa!" all of them said and got into car at that very moment and BarBrady drove off toward the downtown area.

A few seconds later at South Park inside the finely decorated office of the mayor which McDaniels looks mighty pissed at them and have a cream color folder in her one hand now.

"You little five bastards before you starts to lie to me that I warning you all which I'm not falling for it anymore and that I had raised the two best damn liars in all of South Park that I know all of those tricks boys so quit while you are ahead!" McDaniels said in a venomous like screech.

"What the hell are you talking about Mayor?" Said Cartman in a quick response to catch the pissed off mayor off guard but she is not falling for it at that moment.

"I know you brats had sprayed painted those nasty words at one of the public park's bathrooms like calling Mr. Garrison a fucking asshole and Saginaw, Michigan Fucking Sucks Ass! Which I know he is one and I really hate Saginaw, Michigan as well too kids that we caught you all which we got a state funded grant which we brought a state of art security cameras system called the RAPTOR." McDaniels states coolly while standing in front of her large Oakwood desk which she was wearing her gold wired reading glasses on her wrinkle free face at that moment.

"Aye wait a goddamned minute I'm thought you hate Saginaw, Michigan with a passion but why you are defending them at all Mayor?" Cartman starts to wildly questioning the slightly aging female politician's stance on one of America's violent cities at that moment.

"Yes I do kids but I'm hurts them in a very different way which spray painting is too childish it is called political luring strategy by luring companies to set up shop here instead of them which we are more peaceful and safer community than they are with that it will bring jobs here." McDaniels said as she sat down in her fancy brown leather chair while looking at those boys in the eye at that moment.

"Just wow I know you are a clever and cunning little political shrew that you are all along McDaniels." Cartman said in very cheerful and sneaking sounding voice to get on the mayor's good side now which who is staring him down.

"Oh whatever kid quit to trying to suck up to me that it is not working with me at all." McDaniels said in an angry voice along makes a "whatever" motion with her hand and then sighs heavily while looking at them then says. "Boys look that I'm getting sick and tired bailing your asses out when you kids gets into deep trouble which I have a town to run around here."

"Mayor we are so sorry for the graffiti that we had done please don't tell our parents." Kyle said while standing there before the mayor while the others stand next to them on each side.

"Please Mrs. Mayor Lady don't tell my parents about this., That I'm don't want to be grounded again which I'm just got off for being grounded ." Said Butters while clasping his fingers together and looking very nervous as well.

"Mayor we will be your personal slaves for two weeks!" Cartman said while jumping in to cut Butters off from finishing his plea with her at that moment.

"MMM how about three weeks instead kids take it or leave it which I have much paperwork to do so all of your lovely boys can be my personal errand boys when you have spring break then." McDaniels said while thinking up her own idea for the bargain now.

"Fine we will take that changed deal then mayor." Cartman said while looking at the other four boys who are still standing there at that moment.

"Good now get the hell outta of this office and I'm don't really want to see any of you brats in my sight for the rest of the day until tomorrow be here at 8'o clock in the morning." Scowled loudly McDaniels

"Yes Madam!" all of them said in a very panicking voices when she raises her voice at them.

At that very moment they ran out of the office which Johnson came walking in there which the mayor just smiling and starts to laugh as well while she lumps back down in her chair.

"What is so funny now mayor?" Johnson asks when he saw his boss who is trying to recovering from the uncontrollable laughing attack that she just had.

"I finally just gotten those little bratty punks back for their bad behavior and crazy ideas that I had to endear over the years from them Johnson." McDaniels said while she is seated at her desk and looking at him now.

But suddenly she got up from her chair to looks out over the town from the main office's window that is sits behind her desk which she saw the boys running out of that building at that moment. Cut to where the boys running were starting to slow down to talk to each other out of the mayor's sight now.

"God damnit Cartman I think we have a deal with the devil now." Stan sharply said while scornfully looking at Cartman at that moment.

"Well Stan I took that deal because she was going to tells on us about our lately bad behavior's fiasco to our parents you hippie ass wussy?! Cartman quickly fires back at Stan to defend himself on taking that deal of punishment from the mayor now.

"Stan that Cartman is right for once which I'm don't want to get yelled by my crazy ass overprotective mother again." Kyle said in a very shaking voice while looking at him in fear now.

"I also agree with Cartman on this as well Stan." Kenny said while mumming through his orange parka's hood.

All sudden they heard police's siren coming toward them at that moment which BarBrady has pulled someone in a white BMW over for speeding down on Main Street and cutting someone off at the stop light as well too now.

"So BarBrady what are you pulling me over this time." a very tanned and muscled man said before the slightly overweight police chief could answer him which the man's black hair was gel up and slicked also dressed in a fancy silk lavender button up shirt and black dress slacks and which Officer Brown was standing on the passenger side now.

"I tell you why I pulled you over for because you were speeding down Main Street in very dangerous speeds in excess of 60 MPH which there are children are present around here now." Then he says "Also you had cuts someone off at the stop light as well too buddy.", "Now give me your driver license and registration."

Which both officers went back to the squad car at that moment and BarBrady looks pissed which he is getting sick and tired dealing with this asshole who he thinks he is above the law and is God's gift as well too . Inside the squad car which BarBrady just shook his head while writing his tickets up now?

"Come on Brown let's get these tickets to Mr. Fancy pants now." BarBrady said while he was looking at his own partner who is letting a quick chuckle out before returning to the speeder' vehicle at that very moment.

"Yes sir!" Which both law officer got out of the squad car at that moment to give the ticket to the owner of the vehicle.

"Okay Mr. Ross This is the last time that I'm will giving a ticket on the next time that I'm pulled you over I'm calling in to tow your car and sign here." BarBrady said while rolling his eyes which you can't see behind his black officious sunglasses at that moment.

"Well Officer BarBrady I'm think you cops are just really jealous of me because I'm make a lot more money than you do." Mr. Ross just snickered back at them.

"Have a nice lovely day Mr. Ross." BarBrady said as he and Brown walks back to their squad car at that moment and all sudden Ross gives them the bird as he drove off.

"Sir I think he just give us the finger just this very moment." Officer Brown said which he saw him doing it while looking over his shoulder.

"Well Billy he does this to me every time once a week when I'm pulled him over." BarBrady said as he is getting in the driver side now.

To Be Continued

Author's Note: I have this idea on the backburner for awhile which it was originally was intended for a unfinished comic strip that I did for my friends on my personal FB account that I'm never finishes drawing it but it is going to done up as a story that I work on it as I can and any ideas come to me that more will come that I promises you.


	2. Let's the Punishment Begins!

**Chapter 2: Let's the Punishment Begins!**

The very next morning at South Park City hall all of five boys arrived there dressed in suits and still feeling tired from getting up this early which they are rubbing their eyes to rid of the their eye crust that formed around their eyes overnight and at that moment Mayor McDaniels also came walking in there wearing her long black woolen trench coat with her black leather purse's strap hung around her shoulder and in her hand was a stained steel thermal cup which it have hot coffee in it with her nephew the red hair Goth Kid Dylan with his backpack on his back which there is no school for teachers work day. At that moment she quickly spit some of the coffee back into her cup when she saw them.

"Why the hell you kids got your suits on for which you are working in the mail room and be my personal errand boys to give Johnson and Fred a break from running around like a brunch of chickens with their heads cutted off now." McDaniels said while looking at them with their nice affordable to fit in.

"God Damnit Kahl I should know we should wear our normal clothes for the hell of it you stupid ass Jew." Cartman hollered at them at that moment in front of the mayor which she frowned upon it.

"Boys shut the fuck up which you all are giving me a headache now and if anyone is here to blame it's me which I forgot to tell you all about wearing your regular clothes yesterday." Why you kids go home and change then." McDaniels screamed at the top of my lungs before becoming calm herself which the boys instantly stop arguing at that moment.

"Okay then, that we are going home to change our clothes then we will back mayor." Said Stan

Which they ran out of the building very quickly to go home to change into their normal clothes leaving the mayor and Dylan behind at that moment.

"So Aunt Mary what stupid stuff they did now?" Dylan asks his aunt who standing there next to him very quiet now.

"Nothing concerned you at all Dylan." McDaniels said while looking down at him at that second.

"But Aunt Mary why do you have them working for you?" Curiosity exclaimed Dylan while looking at his aunt at that moment.

"What did I says Dylan Louis McDaniels that is an enough from you?!" Said McDaniels in a very angry voice

"You told me to mind my own business Aunt Mary." Said Dylan while rolling his eyes at her

Which she went upstairs to her office by catching the elevator at that moment and Dylan follows her as well.

Not long that she is in her office which she was looking at her mail now and Dylan put his stuff by the a medium-sized boardroom table that sat to the side and he put his art supplies out of the bags to work on his dark and creepy Gothic artwork while he is there for the day. At that very moment which she has seated herself in her chair and pulls a couple of files of documents that was placed in the laws and amendments paper holder that sat on her desk to work on while she waits for them to return.

Meanwhile at Stan's house in his bedroom he had quickly changed out of his suit to his normal clothes which he was running downstairs that is when he was caught by his own father who is still half asleep walking in the front door with the local newspaper that is tucked under his armpit and in his briefs, light blue bath robe and black hairy slippers which Stan walks by him which he have face palmed himself to hide from the possible embarrassment that waits for him outside.

"HEY SSHHAARROONN!" is being heard outside of the Marsh's home which Stan stops and rolled his eyes at that moment.

"Randall Steven Marsh for God's sake you are going to wake the kids up." Said Sharon in a sleepy voice

"Shut up Dad I'm trying to sleep now and I really hate this family!" Shelley roared

"God Damnit dad I want mom and Shelly to sleep in for once." Stan said in a very irritated voice while walking away.

That is when he met up by the other boys who are standing there on the four ways stop of Bonanza Street and Avenue Des Los Mexicanos at that moment then they all went walking back to city hall together.

A Few minutes later back at city hall inside the mayor's office BarBrady arrives there when he walks in there and saw Mr. Ross was standing there in front of the mayor's desk which McDaniels is sitting there just rolling her eyes at Mr. Darryl Ross who thinks he is a pain in the ass after every week he gets a ticket from the police he is in her office complaining about being targeted all time by the police because he is rich.

"Well Mr. Ross our police dept. is not targeting you because you are rich because they are protecting all of our community that is all which I had a speed ticket and I pay it once for crying out loud." Said McDaniels in a very sarcastic sounding voice

"Just fine then I'll just pay it then that makes you happy McDaniels!" Mr. Ross said as he struts away angrily out of her office at that moment.

"What a fucking jack ass he is and why you and your officers have to still pull that dip shit over which I have to deal with him on a weekly basis George." McDaniels said while looking at BarBrady.

"Martha that jack ass you calls all time is breaking the laws like speeding down on Main Street which there are kids are around." Said BarBrady

"I know George which I'm getting sick and tired dealing with his trust funded ass and it is sad that he went to school with Alexander now I see why our son quits hanging out with him because he is a douche bag." Said McDaniels

All sudden the boys came walking in there at that moment which McDaniels looks over BarBrady's shoulder at that moment.

"Oh welcome back boys that your overdue punishment begins now which I not kidding you at all." Said McDaniels

"OOOHH!" all of them said

"Well Martha I better get back to the police station right now?" BarBrady said while looking at his watch then says "See you later Martha."

"I'll call you later George." McDaniels said as BarBrady was walking out of the room at that moment.

"So Mayor McDaniels are you going to be the bitch from hell on us?" answers Cartman to pick at her.

"Oh I will show the bitch from hell Eric marks my words this time I mean it". McDaniels scowled at them

"Cartman I think she really mean it" Said Kenny which he was mumming through his hood

"Damn." Said Stan

"Holy shit dude." Said Kyle

"Oh Hamburgers." Said Butters

"Now get it to work you bastards!" Hollered McDaniels

"Yes Madam." All of them said

Outside of the mayor's office at two desks sat Johnson and Fred sat comfortable in their chairs at that moment.

"Wow Less running around for us today unless the mayor calls upon us." Said Johnson

"Tell me about it Johnson." Said Fred

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: The Love/Hate relationship between the boys and Mayor McDaniels is the continuing the nod to season 13's episode The F-Word. And more is comming soon :)


	3. McDaniels vs Cartman

**Chapter 3: "McDaniels Vs Cartman"**

Later that morning at South Park City hall moving toward the afternoon hours which the boys are looking very haggard right now from the hard work that they are doing now well expect for Cartman who is clearly being lazy as always. All sudden out of the mayor's office Mayor McDaniels has come walking out of there with folders which she have a city council meeting to attend later on this afternoon and talking to her aides right now .

"So Johnson what is on for today's council meeting agenda?" McDaniels said in a very wondering voice while looking at him.

"Well mayor we have on today's agenda is about the summer day camps and sporting programs funding." Johnson said while sitting and looking at his computer that is sitting on his desk while the mayor stands by his side looking over his shoulder at that moment which she have her reading glasses on too.

"Oh that one I'm thought that we had covered that already at that last meeting Johnson." Said the mayor

"No Mayor it is the revised one." Said Johnson

"Mayor we are super tired and hungry right now?" Stan Said while standing next with the other four boys at that moment.

Which both of the mayor and her right-handed man are standing there and looking at each other's and it prompts great wonder in McDaniels to guess where the other aid of hers at is right now.

"Don't worry boys I sends Fred to pick pizzas and pop up now which he is on his way back so kids don't have a fit at all." Said McDaniels

At that moment Fred came walking in there with two boxes of steamy hot pizzas and a bag of two pops inside it one diet and regular.

"For the mother of God mayor it was busy at Gino's Pizzeria right now I'm sorry for the wait." Said Fred

"Oh right then I will get Dylan out of my office right now which I know he is glued into his dark artwork and blowing his eardrums out with the music of Cradle of Filth right now." McDaniels said which she is up by her office's door than says "Dylan the pizza is here at last."

"Okay Aunt Mary I'm coming right now." Dylan said while he is coming out of the room at that moment.

"Well boys after you get done with your lunch you better get back to your work!" Said McDaniels

"Goddamned you woman even through you are the damned mayor which you are breaking Mah balls right now." Sneered Cartman

"Well Eric you shouldn't being a little fucking troublemaker in the first place and you don't be here at all now you will respect my Authoritah kid?!" Screeched McDaniels

At that very moment the mayor walks away with her pizza and gone back into her office and everyone in the room looks very dumbfounded.

"Aye that fucking bitch stole my fucking catchphrase!" cartman roars

"Damn dude that she got you back at last for those horrible things you did to her and the town over the years." Said Stan

"Oh what matters fat ass that McDaniels has finally snapped on your ass at last." Said Kyle while lightly grinned

"Ha-Ha Cartman got put in his place by the mayor." Kenny said through his hood while he was on the floor laughing his ass off at that moment.

"You stupid assholes shut up now and quit laughing at me too you damned hippies!" Said Cartman

"Eric is you okay right now." Said Butters

"Oh shut up Butters." Said Cartman

"Whatever Cartman you are a fucking big baby." Said Kyle

Which the other boys are still laughing at him at that moment and he got more pissed as well too.

"Well you guys are still being assholes right now; you here, me there so screw you guys I'm coming to the mail room." Cartman says as he points his fingers down the hallways and walks away at that moment.

"What a big baby." Said Stan

"Oh did Mayor McDaniels hurts his feelings right now." Said Kyle

"Who's cares which I think that is the best thing that I've ever see?" Said Kenny mumming through his hood

"What a little bitch Ha-Ha!" Said Dylan

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: Catman has finally got what he deserves and I' m sorry this chapter is short which i feeling the drain right now and The final chapter is coming soon but it will have a bang to it.


	4. Coming Clean

Chapter 4: Coming Clean

Later that afternoon it is zero hour is upon them at that which they know their parents are there at the meeting right now. At that moment they thought to themselves that they should come clean to their parents at the city council meeting what they did and breaks McDaniels 'deal because they can't deal with her anymore. Which they saw a very pissed off McDaniels came walking out of her office which she is joined by her two loyal toadies who have folders in their arms and they all are heading down to the private council chambers now.

"Guys I thinks we sure come clean about the vandalism to our parents right now." Said Stan

"But Stan we will be so grounded with our parents if they found out about it." Said Kyle

"I'm don't fucking care anymore Kahl I'm rather be grounded instead being a slave to Mayor Bitch you guys." Scowled Cartman

Which Kenny silently starts to giggling again which he can't even get rid of the sight of Mayor McDaniels told him off that burned into his mind at that very moment. And Butters' eyes widen in great fear now and it is very mismatch colors like hazel blue instead of his normal icy blue color in his right eye which he had gotten an eyeball transplant after he got that ninja star impaled in his left eye which it was Kenny's fault when they were playing ninjas one time. Plus Dylan was nowhere to be found right now which he had gone back inside his aunt's office to work on his artwork more and crank the music up to ear-splitting levels which he was listening to Cradle of Filth's album Midian and their other songs on his IPod right now. At that same time that the five boys has sneaked down to the second floor that houses private meeting rooms which one of them is being used for a city council meeting right now.

Inside the large private meeting which many very familiar faces are seated at a long boardroom table on either side of the mayor who sat at the end of the table and BarBrady sat at the end.

"Okay people today's meeting is about discussion of the revised town issue of funding for the town of South Park's summer day and sport camps which we have not enough to cover it but we are partnering with the Boys and Girls Club of Park County this year to give our youth something to do this summer." Said McDaniels while looking at the reports that are sitting in front of her and wearing her reading glasses.

"SSTTAANN!" Said Randy while they looking at them as they are walking inside the room at that moment.

"Kyle!" Gerald said in a very shocked voice when he saw his own son standing there inside that room.

"Butters!" Said Linda Stotch while sitting next to next Johnson

"Hi there mom oh great scot I'm in big trouble that I can sense it now." Said Butters while he was looking down at the floor

"Dad we are here to tell you all to come clean about the vandalism we did at Chef Jerome McElroy Memorial Park's bathroom a few days ago." Said Kyle

"Don't punish us even more which we are suffering an enough punishment from the mayor right now." Said Stan while looking at the mayor who looks very pissed right now

"But Stan why you did it for?" said Randy

"People this meeting is on hold right now while we discuss this mater privately." Said McDaniels

A few minutes later a meeting is taking place inside the mayor's office which their mothers and Stephen Stotch are there now along with BarBrady.

"Stanley Parker Marsh I'm can't believe you did this." Hollered Sharon while standing next to Randy

"Kyle Matthew Broflovski what you were thinking when you did it young man." Sneered Sheila while standing next to Gerald who has a frown upon his bearded face

"Oh crap the hell has opened its gates on me." Said Kyle

"Kenneth James McCormick you are grounded a month young man." Roared Carol while she is standing to Stuart

"OH man a month son of bitch!" mumming angry Kenny

"Eric Theodore Cartman you should continue that punishment that you got from the mayor and you are grounded for three months." Said Liane

"Oh God damned it Stan we shouldn't listen to your very guilty feeling pansy ass next time." Yelled Cartman

"Butters you are grounded for a long time young man." Said Stephen

"Oh Hamburgers that I'm knew I so grounded from this whole thing." Said Butters

"Mayor I got an idea for them that go with your punishment." Said Linda

"Linda please tells me what is on your idea." Said McDaniels

The very next morning at Chef Jerome McElroy Memorial Park inside one of the public park bathrooms which the boys in old clothes with buckets of soapy waters and scrub brushes which they have to be scrubbed all the graffiti off the wall which their parents , Mayor McDaniels and BarBrady was there right now and it was Linda's suggestion.

"Oh boys you miss a spot over there." Said McDaniels sitting at a picnic table along with the other adults

"I think that fucking bitch for our mayor is enjoying this much you guys this bull shit." Said cartman

"Shut up Cartman you are not getting out of this at all fat ass." Said Kyle

"Oh fuck you Kahl you dirty Jew." Said Cartman

Which they cleaned all the public park bathrooms at all the city's parks for punishment all day long.

**The End**


End file.
